


Off My Feet

by laura_ann



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flustered George, M/M, Married Couple Behavior, Size Difference, ig?, nonsexual thou this is purely fluff, pancakes :), when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_ann/pseuds/laura_ann
Summary: George pouts, eyebrows furrowing as swollen pink lips jut forward in temptation. He raises his arms halfheartedly in the air, “Pick me up.”Dream snorts at the display, making a move to leave the room ignoring his boyfriend completely.George squeaks from where he lays sprawled on the bed swimming in an oversized hoodie, “Hey!”Dream slowly turns around, gaze teasing, “You’re such a baby.”Nonetheless he steps forward, strong arms carefully wrap around George’s waist lifting him in bridal position against his chest. George swats at his chest with a sweater paw in annoyance. He grumbles weakly, “It’s your fault.”Dream laughs heartedly, wheezing for air, “touché darling, touché”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 316





	Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I read an angsty dnf fic and to cope I ended up writing this ;-;
> 
> fluff :))

The yellow red tones of the beginnings of dawn leak through their bedroom blinds casting shadows against the sleeping pair.

Dream blinks his eyes open groggily as the sun lights a warmth against his face. He keeps his body still, aware of the one next to him breathing softly against his bare chest.

This is the favorite part of Dream’s day. Waking up with George next to him. Dream’s eyes drag along George’s form taking all of him in. George’s pink lips are parted slightly with each shallow breath he takes. The warm puffs of air dance along Dream’s collarbone like whispered kisses.

Faint freckles dance along George’s nose, draping elegantly under his eyes. The sunlight illuminates them against his pale flesh. The freckles aren’t as prominent as Dream’s. To truly appreciate them you have to get close and comfortable, something that is solely reserved for Dream. He takes a guilty pleasure in it.

His eyes continue to wash over George noting thick dark lashes closing off emotion filled brown eyes beneath. His fluffy hair is mussed in every which direction. Dream has to stop himself from laughing as the hair tickles his chin.

The thick blue blanket hides the rest of George’s body from view but that doesn’t matter. Dream has committed it to memory, not something he could ever forget. 

Waking up to this sight is always accompanied with overwhelming relief and admiration. The days, months, years he spent pining for George. Everything paid off. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Having no urge to disturb the peaceful ambiance Dream carefully wraps his fingers against George’s smooth skin allowing his eyes to once again flutter shut in content.

George groans shifting against the silk like covers beneath them. He stretches like a cat, arms extended over his head. The tension releases from his body like an unwound pool of yarn. He allows himself to once again curl up into a ball.

It takes him a moment or two to realize a familiar warmth is absent. At the realization the air suddenly feels starkly cold against his exposed flesh. Slowly, George opens his eyes. He’s met with an empty fluffy pillow and crumpled sheets next to him, bathed in a gentle sunlight.

George moves to sit up. He immediately regrets it as a sharp pain pulses from his lower back. God damnit Dream. George huffs remembering the previous events of last night.

Coming to a decision George decides it’s only fair. Dream caused this so he can pay the consequences. 

Now slightly more awake George is able to pick up the faint scent of pancakes wafting from the kitchen accompanied by light music. Taking a glance at the clock on the nightstand the numbers read 10:00 am.

Dream let him sleep in. George laughs to himself sarcastically, what a _gentleman _. He opens his mouth to call Dream.__

____

As if sensing this, muffled footsteps approach the partially ajar door. Sandy hair is shown along with a pair of green eyes as Dream peeks his head inside of the bedroom.

____

George can’t stop the warm oozy honey like warmth that flows through his chest. Dream has always made him feel like a love sick idiot. George never truly believed that the world owed him anything let alone love. So having found Dream was well....exactly how it sounded. A dream come true.

____

The voice is softly coaxing as the door fully opens exposing Dream in front of him, “Hey.”

____

George takes careful attention to the familiar crinkles that grace the sides of Dream’s bright eyes. Lips turned upward in a goofy nature. Forever the embodiment of a human golden retriever.

____

George responds just as softly. Voice barely above a whisper, “hey.”

____

He moves to sit up in a comfortable sitting position but winces having forgotten the pain now coursing once again through his body.

____

Dream’s eyes widen in alarm. He makes it to George’s side within a mere three strides. George would laugh at the evident concern gracing Dream’s features if he wasn’t in so much pain. Hopefully it’s not something a little aspirin can’t fix. Otherwise Dream is going to hear him bitching all day long. Horny Bastard.

____

George’s eyes narrow meeting Dream’s worried look. He reaches forward flicking Dream on the forehead, “gimme your hoodie I’m cold.”

____

Dream doesn’t look too pleased. The twisted concern look remains on his face. George dislikes it, it doesn’t belong there. Making a shooing gesture he glosses over Dream’s growing questioning stare.

____

However, Dream obeys. He leaves George’s side to walk to the closet across from the bed. Opening it, he pulls the chain of the light above although it’s not quite necessary. He hums, fingers shifting expertly through fabric, “the green one?”

____

George nods, “Yep.” He pops the p, waiting patiently.

____

Nimble fingers extract the large green hoodie on the hanger. Next to Dream it appears a perfectly normal size. While next to George, it looks about three sizes too big. A ridiculous amount of fabric.

____

Dream lightly shuts the closet door. Walking forward he leans against the bed. Expecting to help, Dream lifts the hoodie over George’s head. To his surprise cold fingers snatch the fabric aggressively. Dream blinks watching George shove the hoodie over his head, shimming his arms quickly in the sleeves with hands now drowned away from view. There’s something about seeing George wear his clothes that scratches just the right spot in Dream’s mind.

____

Call it cliche, he doesn’t care.

____

No longer exposed to the chilly air George smiles to himself. He lifts his eyes to Dream. Dream smirks, “Brat.”

____

The smirk faints however as he remembers his boyfriend’s earlier discomfort, “what’s wrong?”

____

George rolls his eyes trying to shift his legs underneath him, “figure it out dumbass.”

____

Dream’s expression drops, “ya know what pipsqueak I don’t have to put up with this abuse.”

____

Dream puts his hands on his knees to hoist himself up. He has an inkling as to what the situation concerns but he’s not going to let George know that. 

____

George pouts, eyebrows furrowing and swollen pink lips jut forward in temptation to be further abused. He raises his arms halfheartedly in the air, “Pick me up.”

____

Dream snorts at the display, making a move to leave the room ignoring his boyfriend completely.

____

George squeaks from where he lays sprawled on the bed swimming in an oversized hoodie, “Hey!”

____

Dream slowly turns around, gaze teasing, “You’re such a baby.”

____

Nonetheless he steps forward, strong arms carefully wrap around George’s waist lifting him in bridal position against his chest. Treating George as if he’s the most prized possession in the world. To Dream, nothing can be closer to the truth.

____

George swats at his chest with a sweater paw in annoyance. He grumbles weakly, “It’s your fault.”

____

Dream laughs heartedly, wheezing for air, “touché darling, touché”

____

Careful to not jostle George too much Dream is grateful upon feeling the fabric of cotton grey sweatpants along George’s legs. Having to situate George into a pair of pants would have been an excruciating experience for both of them.

____

Cradling him, Dream makes his way to exit the room. George lulls his head against Dream’s chest listening intently to the steady thumping heart underneath.

____

It’s a domestic bliss that they both happily bask in. Their friends actively make fun of them calling them gross sappy loves birds. Sapnap in particular takes great joy in the activity. Consistently labeling Dream as the world’s largest simp. Neither George nor Dream truly care. They know none of their friends have experienced what they share. So they let it go.

____

The aroma of the pancakes strengthen as they enter the kitchen. George nearly drools at the sight of the fluffy golden brown pancake stack placed neatly on the kitchen table accompanied with a large glass of apple juice. His stomach grows loudly.

____

Dream wheezes in jovial laughter. The vibrations shake George, “hungry?”

____

George doesn’t bother answering waiting for Dream to focus on the puzzle before him.

____

Picking up on this Dream pauses his path to the table. He takes a long glance at the wooden seats. Making eye contact with George’s narrowed brown eyes he smiles weakly restraining from removing a hand to bashfully rub along the back of his neck in habit.

____

“Soooo” he drawls out, “I’m guessing the kitchen seats aren’t gonna fly right now?”

____

George tests flexing his toes. Tremors grow along his lower half. He purses his lips, “yeah no.”

____

Dream nods. “Should I...put you on the couch?”

____

George feels his stomach claw in aggravation the longer he stares at the food before him, “Sure whatever. Just get that food in me before I bite off one of your fingers.”

____

Dream rolls his eyes dramatically, “Of course, your _majesty. _”__

______ _ _

The walk to the living room is short. A green sofa lays against the wall. To the side a blue love chair rests against the carpet floor. A coffee table rests in front of the couch at comfortable reaching distance. In front of that is a large flat screen TV. Their apartment is modest. Not quite ready to buy a house they chose a medium sized apartment. With their successful youtube incomes combined they can easily purchase a house. They always knew it would be in their future, just not yet.

______ _ _

Dream gently places George onto the cushioned couch. He tucks George’s legs together. George appreciates the gesture smiling in return. Dream pats his head lovingly, “I’ll be right back.”

______ _ _

He misses the intense blush engulfing George’s face as he turns to head to the kitchen. No matter how many times Dream calls him pet names, holds him, hugs him, kisses him, embraces his body in every way possible, it always causes the same spark as the first touches did. George had assumed the exhilaration of Dream’s touch would fade away the more he came accustomed to it. To his delight, that was not the case.

______ _ _

Yet his incessant blushing is the main culprit of Dream’s teasing nature. A double edged sword. 

______ _ _

Dream returns with both their plates. Dream’s pancakes are drowned in a goopy sticky sugar filled syrup that makes George’s teeth want to rot from his head. His own pancakes are covered in a light combined layer of butter and jam. Exactly how he likes it.

______ _ _

Dream joins him on the couch. He sits criss cross apple sauce with both plates balanced in his lap.

______ _ _

George grows rather impatient waiting for his plate. He barely restrains from snatching it from his boyfriend’s lap in fear of toppling the contents. The last thing he wants to do today is spending his time uselessly scrubbing at a syrup stained couch.

______ _ _

Dream grasps the plate under his fingers yet pauses from lifting it from his lap. His eyes flick to George in a hooded manner.

______ _ _

An involunatry shiver wracks George’s body.

______ _ _

A devious grin stretches along Dream’s face. He picks up one set of fork and knives. He cuts a perfect square out of the circle, knife gliding effortlessly. George studies his movements, sleep fogged brain causing a moment of utter confusion.

______ _ _

He frowns watching Dream’s motions.

______ _ _

Finally after what feels like lifetimes have passed Dream’s gaze returns to him. He smiles, “Say ah.”

______ _ _

George scrunches his nose in distaste, “I’m not a child.”

______ _ _

Dream pouts. He places the dejected piece of pancake back on the plate, “but babe we gotta practice for the wedding. I don’t want to get cake all over your handsome face.”

______ _ _

George nearly bites his tongue off in surprise. He coughs harshly into his elbow poorly attempting to hide his flustered expression.

______ _ _

He whines, “why are you like this?”

______ _ _

Dream’s eyes dance in mirth, “Oh come on, admit you love it.”

______ _ _

George grumbles something unintelligible.

______ _ _

Dream raises his eyebrows. He proceeds to lift the fork again.

______ _ _

George turns his head back to face Dream, “I said, I love y-“

______ _ _

A mouthful of pancake is abruptly shoved into his mouth. George glares chewing the offering. His cheeks puff out like a chipmunk.

______ _ _

Dream winks, “if you admit it so easily you’re going to make me act up.”

______ _ _

George’s eyes widen impossibly further. He swallows quickly, “No way in hell. You’ve done enough.”

______ _ _

Dream nods solemnly cutting into his own pancake careful to not get the syrup everywhere, “a shame really.”

______ _ _

He manages to smirk with a mouthful of pancake at George’s flustered expression. Yet he allows George to take away the jam covered pancake filled plate from his lap. He has to be somewhat merciful. 

______ _ _

They eat their meals in a comfortable silence. Constant chatter isn’t necessary. They simply enjoy each other’s company.

______ _ _

Having finished his own meal Dream waits patiently for George to finish. A small portion of the pancake remains when George sets his utensils down with finality.

______ _ _

“Finished?” Dream questions.

______ _ _

George nods offering the plate forward, “mhm.”

______ _ _

Dream takes it, his weight causing the dip of the couch to disappear. He makes his way to the kitchen sink. He’s quick to finish in order to return to George’s side.

______ _ _

Entering the living room, George makes grabby hands, “carry me.”

______ _ _

Dream hesitates, “where do you want to go?”

______ _ _

George blushes not answering.

______ _ _

Dream smirks, “Oh Georgeee.”

______ _ _

George shrinks in on himself. “I-“

______ _ _

Dream waits patiently for him to continue.

______ _ _

George plows through shoving his embarrassment to the side, “No where really....just in your arms.”

______ _ _

Dream’s breath catches in his throat. Unable to say a word, utterly speechless.

______ _ _

George perks up at the reaction. A smirk of his own graces his face, “is that too much to ask?”

______ _ _

A deep blush climbs Dream’s neck to his cheeks. He rambles quickly, “no no of course not.”

______ _ _

He rushes forward to pick George off the couch. The embrace is careful. George giggles against him. Butterflies rapidly pound in his ribcage begging for release at the sound of the melodic noise. A sound Dream will never grow sick of.

______ _ _

As George snuggles into his chest now safely in his arms Dream pledges he will carry George around for weeks should he request it. George has him wrapped around his finger and God does he know it.

______ _ _

Dream simply holds him, whispering against the shell of his ear, “I love you.”

______ _ _

It’s quiet but heartfelt, genuine, “I love you too idiot”.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was much needed fluff on my end.
> 
> As it is a theme of mine I randomly write things at 2am so apologies for any typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
